Agents En-dangered (Chapter 5)
Synopsis “Alright fine… You convinced us about how bad this is…. But who will be our leader while the chief is gone? Dudley and Kitty aren’t around and we don’t have a stable way of electing a temporary Chief” WonderKat interrupted Patrick. “After the incident with Dudley’s collar back a few months ago, The chief added a new provision as to his absences. According to Chapter IV, article 5, subsection 2 of the official TUFF Leadership Guide, it states that ‘should the present chief abandon his office without any orders as to who shall carry out his duties, temporarily or permanently, his closest aide shall carry his tasks during such absences and shall assume office of the Chief at the given period’ … Unfortunately, the chief had not left orders as to who shall be the temporary chief, It appears that I shall take over for him” Everyone murmured amongst themselves as they wondered how Patrick would carry out such duties. “Now I know I had just been here for less than 48 hours, But I promise you, This agency shall be guarded with my life, the way my uncle would have…” “Who is your uncle anyway?” Maria yelled from the back of the room “He wished his identity to remain as he wished to continue a peaceful life following his retirement. But I swear on his honour and mine, whatever happens to this Agency, It shall be my soul duty to guide it in the absence of the Chief!” Applause erupted from the room as they praised Patrick upon and acclaimed his temporary position. But not everyone was there to partake of the acclamation… “Skip, I need you to help me on something!” “What is it Matt?” “I need you to go with me to the TUFF Archives” “THE ARCHIVES?!?!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? You know as well as I do that that place contains the most secret and Sacred files of TUFF! It’s forbidden, and I mean STRICKTY forbidden for anyone to go down there” “Well Skip, It’s either we go down there or the whole building goes down on us in a matter of 3 hours! Your Choice!” Skip was speechless “WELL SKIP?!?” “Alright fine, but the chambers of the files are oxygen locked meaning it is blocked to all access of oxygen to preserve the files, once in, we need to find our stuff quickly, we don’t want to risk getting trapped down there and the power going off and the oxygen flow to be interrupted” “Skip, whatever it takes to save this place from crashing down on us all. Now come on!” It was late now and knowing it was unsafe for any of the agents to leave due to the imminent danger they face upon stepping out of the building, they remained. Patrick had rushed out of the room to immediately do a surveillance and interruption check on each sector of TUFF. “Hold it you 2” Patrick said as he went by Skip and Matt. “Where do you 2 think your going?” “We’re going down to the archives, there must be something down there to solve this mystery” Matt said. “You know very well that that sector is strictly forbidden of entrance by order of the Chief. It can only be accessed in the most dire situations!” “Well, Patrick, the problem is, if we don’t go down there, in a matter of hours, there may be nothing to access. Now, will you let us down or not?” Matt said as he impatiently waited for the answer. Patrick thought for a few seconds “Alright fine… But you cant access it with a normal key… you’ll need a special key that only Me and the chief had, Here, take mine.” “Thanks mate. I promise, this will be over. Hey, what are you doing anyway?” Skip inquired. “Well, since there is an immanent threat in this agency now, I will be with the security and power room to monitor and check all sectors of the Agency. We will be shutting power in each sector for 5 minutes each to monitor changes in the environment and detect the perpetrator’s whereabouts.” “Alright then good luck. Here Matt, this is the key he gave” As they parted ways, an uneasy feeling settled between Matt and Skip. What the heck was going on? Category:Fan fiction